At Midnight
by Roby Eaton
Summary: This is about two girls, about the age of Hiccup and his other friends, named Midnight and Dawn. They're watching their peers at the Dragon Academy and afterwards, Hiccup asks them to go riding with him at midnight. Little do they know, Midnight's world is about to be flipped around once the moon is at its highest.
1. Prologue

Dawn and I are sitting by the gates to the Dragon Academy while Hiccup leads the class. Normal stuff is happening, it's not like they're going to take off on whatever they do when they miss lessons. And the reason why Dawn and I aren't out there with all the others, learning how to train a dragon, is because we don't exactly _have _a dragons. Sadly. Our parents would be totally cool with it if we could manage to get a dragon, but we don't know the first thing about getting one so we're stuck watching them.

The class wraps up quickly. It was pretty much a free day because all they did was tricks with their dragons. Dawn and I started laughing our heads off when Hookfang caught on fire while Snotlout tried spinning in a circle so fast, that it would look like the Monstrous Nightmare was a complete circle. I think that's what he was trying to do anyways. As we're walking out, Hiccup called out to us.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" Hiccup called out to us as he tried to run to us. We stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. We were probably both thinking the same thing, _Why in the name of Thor would he want to talk to _us_? _

"You two _never _get to go flying, right?" Hiccup asks us. We nod slowly. "Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to go for a ride on Toothless tonight."

Rebecca's too stunned to speak. So instead of her answering I answer. "Of course we'd love to go! What time?"

"Midnight," he answers.

"Okay, should we meet you back here around then?"

"Yes," he says smiling.

"Okay, well see you later on!" I say bouncing. After they're out of earshot, Dawn and I start jumping up and down and squealing.


	2. The Flight

**This chapters going to be just as good(and long)as the last one! Enjoy!**

Dawn and I are practically bouncing all the way back to our house. We share a house because we decided to move out of our parents' house because we're like sisters and sisters should live together, right?

Dawn starts rambling about stuff but I'm thinking about how beautiful it's going to be tonight. The full moon and the stars above our heads, clouds swirling around us and of course, the seemingly endless sea. It'll be magical. Then my heart almost stops for a second: what if Hiccup like-likes one of us? What if _that's _why he invited us to go riding? Dawn keeps rambling but I'm focused on the fact that he's asking us to go out that late. Then anxiety kicks in and I start to worry. What if-

But my thoughts are interrupted by Dawn shouting at me. "MIDNIGHT!" she yells directly into my ear. I screech and start chasing her. We tear through the village while the other Vikings eyes cling to us. She detours and then starts running towards our house. I'm almost caught up to her when we reach the house. She struggles to get the door opened, but in those two seconds it takes to open it and run in, I'm on her back. Literally. She stumbles and takes a few steps towards the couch and then collapses in a fit of giggles. I start laughing too because, what's not to laugh about? I fall on top of her and she lets out a squeak and continues laughing. After a while, I roll after her onto the floor, too exhausted to move. I can tell the same with Dawn, so we sleep.

I wake up hours later to Dawn shaking me awake.

"Midnight! Midnight!" she says gently. "It's time!"

At this I sit up straight and Dawn giggles. "Let's go then!" I say excitedly, standing up. She pokes my shoulder. "You're it," she says running away. I run at full speed after her but don't catch up, so she gets to the Academy before me.

Once we get there, Hiccup's already there getting Toothless and Stormfly. He hears us coming and looks up at us and grins.

"There you are," he says just as we stop by Toothless, resting our hands on his nose. "Thought you'd never come."

"Why wouldn't we? It'll be our first time flying," Dawn says walking over to Stormfly.

"Yes, yes it will," Hiccup says while mounting Toothless. "Now, Dawn, you get on Stormfly and Midnight, you get on with me."

Dawn pouts but she gets on the Nadder anyways. She starts whispering soothing words to the dragon while Hiccup starts speaking to me. "Now, you'll have to wrap your arms around me or you'll fly off, and we don't want human pancakes tonight." I laugh a bit and wrap my arms around him, feeling all too awkward.

"Now Dawn, hug Stormfly's neck and that should keep you from falling," he says looking over at my best friend. "Okay, steady… go!" Hiccup shouts and we fly. The feeling is exhilarating, like being on a ship in the middle of a hurricane. We keep going up, and up, and up, and I grip tighter to Hiccup and stick my face into his back. We keep going for another moment, and then we just stop. I slowly take my face out of Hiccup's shirt and look. The sight is just so… mesmerizing, that I gasp. I look over at Dawn and her mouth is flopped open in astonishment.

"It's so beautiful," I breathe.

"I knew you two would like it," Hiccup says looking at my sister. I look at his face, and even from the angle I'm seeing him at, I know he _likes _Dawn. I grin mischievously and look up. The moon is in the center of the sky. I look at the stars, and for a second, I could swear, that there was a constellation in the shape of a girl with wings and a tail.

Then I black out.


	3. Wings

**Eep! The last chapter ended abruptly but this chapter is **_**way **_**cooler.**

I wake up with a pain from the top of my head, between my shoulder blades, my hands, my feet and my lower back. The pain starts as a dull throb, but when my eyes open, it turns into a migraine. I look up around me and I'm in my bedroom with Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Bucket, Mulch and Dawn sitting at the foot of my bed. They all look either astonished, or concerned.

"H-hi," Dawn stutters. She never stutters around me. It's probably because the most important Vikings are crowded around me.

"What happened?" I croak out and Dawn hands me water.

"You were flying with Hiccup, and you passed out," Stoick explains. "Nearly fell off the dragon. You were out for five days. When you got back, you looked like this," he holds up a shard of glass meant to be a mirror. "Dawn and Hiccup said the started emitting from you almost as soon as you blacked out." I gather my strength to sit up and look into the mirror. I look into it and can't hold back a startled gasp. I look stunning; in a reptilian way. I have small, curled, sharp horns that look like they belong to the devil coming from the top of my head, my eyes are those of a cat's, and my canines have been sharpened to a point and extended. I run my index nail along a tooth and see a glimpse of it. Sharp as a knife. My toes must be like that too.

"There's more," Fishlegs says, looking, and sounding, fascinated.

I sit up straight and turn my head as much as possible to look at my back. Black, sleek wings and a long tail. I suddenly get a rush of adrenaline and get out of bed. My newfound wings are hanging, so I see if I can fold them. Not-so shockingly, it works.

"Okay. What in the name of Thor is happening here?!" I yell. To my surprise, it sounds more like the roar of a dragon.

"It's her, it's gotta' be her," Gobber says.

"Who?!" I yell.

"Well, the moon personified. Màni. Except some of us doubt it since you have… well…" Stoick says gesturing to my added features. Suddenly I feel a pang of hunger, ignoring the fact that I'm part dragon for a second. But what's weirder, I'm craving _fish_.

"We have any fish?" I ask Dawn, pushing the crowd.

"_Fish?_" Dawn echoes. "You might be the Goddess Màni, and you want _fish_?!"

"Okay," I say calmly. I stick my nose and sniff and catch the scent of fish. I follow it while Dawn follows me. "I'm now a dragon. Most likely, I'm gonna' start craving fish now."

"True," she mutters. "Well, we don't have fish. You're gonna' have to go catch some, reptile girl."

"Don't start," I call out as I slam the door behind me. I decide to try and see if these wings will work and start flapping them. I let myself fall frontwards but make my wings carry me upwards. It works and I start freaking a little. _Oh my Thor, oh my Thor, oh my Thor_, I think over and over again as I fly higher and higher. I stop flying higher and just glide for a moment. _Midnight, you crazy kid_. I land down by the docks and start walking. That's when I realize: it's night time, and I'm alone. I just sit down out of shock and let my head fall. _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?_ I hear flapping behind me and know it must've been Hiccup or Dawn.

"I kinda' want to be alone right now," I say.

"Are you sure?" comes an unrecognizable voice. My head whips around and I get an eyeful of wing. I lower my wing and see that _Toothless _followed me.

"A-are you the one that just spoke?" I ask nervously, suspecting I'm imagining things.

Toothless laughs. Let me repeat that: _Toothless laughs_. Like, a human laugh. Human sounding and everything. "Màni is only known for being the personification if the moon," he plops next to me. "Only dragons know she was half dragon and therefore, the only _non-_dragon, to speak with a full dragon."

"That's crazy," I say and shiver from the coldness rolling in from the sea. Toothless looks at me and I look at him.

"Ya' know…" Toothless begins. "My parents told me Màni was a Night Fury. Her blood was tainted when a ferocious battle erupted in the middle of the night. She was attacked and green blood mixed with red blood. They also told me that the embrace of Màni could make a Night Fury half human also… it's probably false beyond all belief."

I do a lopsided grin at him, which exposes my sharpened teeth. I stand up and hug him, even though it's probably the weirdest thing, but he does have green blood and I have green blood, so it's like two people hugging, right? He wraps his wings around me and I warm up instantly.

We stay like this for a few minutes. When I pull away, I expect to look up at the same old Night Fury. Instead, I look up into gorgeous, gold eyes of a human boy. Toothless examines himself, and I do too. He's fully clothed, everything black and camouflage looking, the exact same dragon features as me, and best of all, raven hair, and a sweet, handsome face.

"It worked!" Toothless exclaims and then laughs. I laugh too because the sight is just so beautiful. He takes hold of my hands and looks into his eyes. For a second, just a second, I'm taken away from the world and placed into a different one, with just Toothless and me. "Let's go back," he says and drops my hands. We take off into the night towards my house and I realize when he was holding my hands, I was holding my breath.


	4. A Spark

**In this chapter I'm going to start writing in the other characters POV, mostly Toothless though. I'm not going to do it very often, maybe once or twice every few chapters.**

Toothless and I fly side by side and I decide to try out a few tricks with my flying, to see what I can do. I actually am as stable as a Night Fury while flying, because, well, I guess I am part Night Fury anyways. We continue flying in silence (except for Toothless' occasional whoops of delight) until the house comes into view. I see people walking out of it and my new hearing-which I just discovered that I had-and talking.

"Now where do you think she took off to, Gobber?" said Stoick, probably attempting to be sarcastic.

"Up here!" I roar. All of their heads snap up to look at me, but then they look at Toothless and some of their jaws drop. I fold my wings and attempt to dive into a spiral to land. It half works. I crash into the ground but kind of sort of face plant right between Hiccup and Dawn. I expected it to hurt but I guess my new found abilities make the pain ease. I stand up and wipe myself off. "What'd I miss?" I ask cheerfully.

"Nothing, but clearly we missed a lot," Dawn says while inspecting the new human-ish Toothless.

"Oh yeah. This is Toothless," I say turning around to look at the clearly shy dragon-boy.

Hiccup slowly approaches him. "Is that really you, bud?" he whispers.

Toothless takes a breath and says, "Yeah. Yeah, it's really me. Thanks to Màni over here," he says gesturing at me. "I'm human. Well, sort of."

Hiccup chuckles. "You can talk to me now. Well, this should be easier."

"Except that you can't ride me."

Hiccup's quiet for a minute and then sighs. "I guess I can ride another dragon for the time being. You can fly with us if we ever go anywhere."

"Okay, now that that's all covered up," Dawn says out of the blue. "What about Midnight? Or should I say Màni?"

"First of all, I'm still Midnight," I say extending my hand as if to smooth things over. "Second of all, if I'm the personification of the moon, wouldn't that mean I'm not compatible with daylight, and I feed off moonlight?" Everyone just looks at each other for a minute.

"Sorry Midnight, we'll have to look into that. For now, just relax," says Stoick. I nod then walk into the house with Dawn, Hiccup and Toothless trailing me while everyone goes off to their own houses.

"Well, put aside the fact that I might be a Goddess and the hell of a responsibility that's gonna' be, being a dragon is pretty awesome," I say while I fall onto the couch. When I lie on my wings, they dig into my back, so I onto my side instead.

"If you're the Goddess of the moon, you're going to have to become nocturnal," Hiccup says from a chair across the room. Toothless sits in a chair that's next to it and Dawn just sits on my legs.

"That should be fun," Dawn mutters while looking at the floor. She then looks at me and says: "If you're staying up at night, _I'm _staying up at night."

I shrug. "Okay. Anyone else?" I ask while looking at Hiccup and his dragon-person-thing.

"Sure," they say in perfect unison. They look at each other and burst out laughing. Dawn and I look at each other with round eyes, and then we start laughing too. We probably would look half crazy to anyone if there was someone around.

"Imagine all the things I can do now," I say dreamily.

"Using the bathroom's gonna' be hard," Dawn says.

"What the hell?!" I almost-shout.

She giggles and I roll my eyes. "Now if someone pisses me off, I can beat them with my wings."

"Try that on Snotlout," Hiccup deadpans. I smile devilishly and say, "Maybe I will."

"Good."

We talk about more stuff like if anyone would be able to ride me or Toothless, and other things. We had the curtains closed, but even then, I could tell the sun was about to rise. Actually, I knew the exact time.

"Well," I say clapping my hands together as I stand up, knocking Dawn off me. "I'm tired and the sun is rising. I don't want to melt," I say sarcastically.

"I'm tired too," Dawn says following me up the stairs. I turn and see the two boys staring after us. The didn't look like they were ready to move anytime soon. I sigh and say, "Are you two gonna' crash here, or go home?" They look at each other and then look back at me.

"We'll stay here, in case you have any problems, like your wing bases start bleeding or something," Hiccup says.

I roll my eyes. "Because that's _totally _going to happen," I say before darting up the stairs.

"Sleep tight," Dawn and I say at the same time before walking into our bedrooms.

The second my head touches my pillow, the sun rises, and I fall asleep.

**Toothless' POV**

I stay after Midnight. I don't know why, but the second she went dragon, and I went human, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. First of all, she's gorgeous. She has raven black hair that make her deep brown eyes look black too. In a way, it's beautiful. Just the curve of her nose, and her chin and neck-

_Toothless, stop thinking like this! _I think scolding myslef. I cross the room to the couch and turn facing the back of it.

"Sleep tight," I mutter to my best friend. "You too," he says back. I go back to thinking about Midnight, but instantly scold myslef mentally again. _You're a born dragon and she's a born _viking_. It could never work. _But then again, we're the same now, aren't we? Same long black tails, with two tail fins (well, except me but what I have is close enough). Same Night Fury wings and the same cat eyes. Except she has little horns on her head, which really suits her.

I make my mind go blank, which is something I've had to master while flying with Hiccup. It's easier to rely on muscle memory than mental memory when flying. Within a minute, I'm asleep.


End file.
